165moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenichiladdin
Cast: * Aladdin - Keichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Princess Jasmine - Chitose Fujinomiya (Goldfish Warning!) * The Genie - Rover Dangerfield * Jafar - General Ross (The Incredible Hulk (1996)) * Iago - Spongebob Squidepants * Abu - Kimba the white Lion * The Sultan - Inspector Jamal (The Chipmunk Adventures) * Rajah - Himself * The Peddler - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Gazeem the Thief - Major Glenn Talbot (The Incredible Hulk (1996)) * The Cave of Wonders - Itself * Prince Achmed - Matt (Digimon Adventures) * Razoul - The Joker (Batman the Animated series) * Old Man Jafar - Grandpa Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Elephant Abu - Leo (Leo the Jungle Emperor) * Razoul's Guards - The Joker's Thug (Batman the Animated series) * Woman at the Window - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Misty May and Dawn (Pokemon) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Zoe (Dinosaur King) Sena (Tai Chi Chaser) and Runo (Bakugam Battle Brawls) * Balcony Harem Girls Mom - Herself * Fat Ugly Lady - Miss Grudge (Alvin and the Chipmunks:chipette's story) * The two Hungry children - Satoshi (Pokemon) and Rei (Sailor Moon) * Two Men Watching Prince Ahcmed - Qausimodo and Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Omar the Melon Seller - Major Glory (Dexter's Lab) * Pot Seller - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Nut Seller - Maui (Moana) * Necklace Seller - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Fish Seller - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Boy Wanting - Himself * Farouk the Apple Seller - Himself * Laddie Dog Genie - Himself * Rabbit Genie - Himself * Genie's three dancing gilrs - The Powerpuff girls * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in big city) * Camal Abu - Spirit Horse * Horse Abu - Pegasus (Sailor Moon) * Duck Abu - Zazu (The Lion King) * Ostirch Abu * Turtle Abu - Himself * Car Abu - Himself * Old Man Genie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Little Boy Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Fat Man Genie - Grandpa (Chipmunk Easters) * 75 Golden Cammels - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves * Genie as TV Parader Host June - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Exotic Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Kovu (The Lion king 2:Simba's Pride) * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 95 white Persian Monkeys - Themsevles * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cooks and Bakers - Themselves * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Scooby Doo * Super-Spy Genie - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) * Table Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Bee Genie - Flik (Bugs a Life) * One of Flamingos - Himself * Gigantic Genie - Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2:Scamp's Adventures) * Rajah as Cub - Herself * Toy Abu - Kion (Lion Guard) * Snake Jafar - Claw (Kimba the white Lion) * Genie Jafar - Red Hulk (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)